Indigo Memories First Meetings
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: During a business convention a young Kyouya meets a girl whom will becomes the person that he makes a promise to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Indigo Memories: First Meeting**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes**_: All right, so I got many people wondering about the whole promise girl and promise boy plot in which our dear Shadow King is involved in with the Melodious Princess of MOMR3. It is sort of a plot point in the story that proves that childhood love realized. While some ends in tragic circumstances.

This one is sort of a mixture of both as the two involved in the childhood love often times have a dramatic yet sweet ending together as a couple. This story will help with tying up loose ends including a few things not covered in the 2nd season but some of it covered in later episodes of the 3rd season. However, for now I hope all of you enjoy the chapter and please remember to review!

_**Disclaimer: **_The Ouran High School Hosts Club are the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori, I claim no ownership prior or current to the characters or series. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3; I have partial ownership current and prior of the shared maidens.

_ The innocence of the world can be seen through the eyes of a child, be it through the experiences gained whenever an occurrence of first meetings, or the first scrapped knee upon the playground. Love and promises shown as a precious treasure, the intertwining of hearts can begin as early as childhood; everyone is born with an intended soul mate whom is the person only for them. Their heart sing unto the melody of the joined heartbeats like the beating of the wings of a dove. Take a chance when your heart ringing out because it is the sound of love calling._

Within the large building with the beautiful architecture marvel nestled along the beautiful yet peaceful Tokyo Bay is a large event celebrating the start of the international operations of a company that originally began in America before moving its base of operations to Japan. where there were opportunities in which everyone would come together for the betterment of mankind and allow for future generations to have the chance to learn about the advances made in every field be it technology to medicine. The people in charge of the conference were greeting their guests in a jovial warm manner, of course their children told to be on their best behaviors, even if they wished to act out, they knew better than to so as punishment would ensue once the night's events were completed.

"It's good to see you again Ootori," The mistress of ceremonies as she had been called by many of the guests greeted one of her favorite business partners, she held a peaceful yet charming smile upon her face that made her eyes shine brightly with happiness. Her dark hair in a stylish curled bob that accented the beauty of the black and white dress she had chosen to wear for the event seemed to make her appear as though she was playful yet serious. People often underestimated Linda Moreau due to her appearance of a pushover but that was not the case. She was fierce in the business world and she made it known to those whom she set out to gain the upper hand. "Please allow me to extend my warmest welcome to you and your family."

"It's a pleasure to have been invited Moreau-san," The man whom had been greeted as Ootori smiled, his dark eyes held a fierce yet competitive spirit within them but softened when he took the hand of the young woman in front of him. "I've spoken with Kasumi about the arrangements you've made for your extended stay and she's excited to have her best friend from Cambridge living next door to our family home."

"Why Yoshio is that a smile I detect?" Linda noted staring at his face closely. "You seem to be smiling too; does this mean you've mellowed out and learned to relax?"

"Ahem, on the contrary Linda, I believe my smile is just a fabrication of your imagination," Yoshio straightened his glasses before he turned and smiled. "While Kasumi's away at a conference I've brought our children in her absence."

Linda blinked and let out a small squeal at the sight of the children standing behind Yoshio, she giggled softly. "They've all gotten so big in the past few years; I am so happy that they're doing well. I know that you and Kasumi are proud and I am sure the kids would love to meet my children as well."

"Oh you've brought your children as well?" Yoshio asked in surprise, he had only known that Linda had a son but he did not know she also had another child.

Linda nodded. "Yep," she turned and called out. "Jay! Jenny! Please come over here and say hello to some friends of mine."

A young boy with dark hair cut neatly and wearing a blue suit with a purple shirt walked over to where his mother was. He smiled gently and bowed in the manner taught by his Japanese language tutor. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm James Moreau Junior, and I thank you for coming to attend our family's convention."

Linda smiled proudly but noticed that her youngest child had not shown up, she frowned and looked at Jay asking one question. "Where's your sister?"

Jay paused a moment and glanced around noticing his sister had disappeared again. "Uh she was with me a minute ago before you called mom but then she disappeared."

"I swear she's such trouble," Linda said. "Please excuse me Yoshio, I need to find my daughter, she always does this when she is in a new place."

"That's quite all right Linda," Yoshio said with a chuckle but paused noticing his youngest son had turned up missing as well. "I know the feeling, ahem…Fuyumi please find Kyouya and bring him back here all right?"

"Yes father," The twelve-year-old girl addressed as Fuyumi held back a giggle at how her brother had gotten away.

"Jay escort Fuyumi around and see if you can find your sister as well," Linda said.

"Yes mom," Jay looked at Fuyumi a moment before he offered his arm to her. "Allow me to escort you Miss Fuyumi."

Fuyumi giggled linking her arm with his. "Thank you James-kun," she began walking with him through the crowded room hoping to find their siblings.

"Let me guess," Linda said looking at Yoshio. "Your son is six years old too?"

"Seven," Yoshio corrected. "Kyouya's a handful and he inherited Kasumi's adventurous spirit that makes it impossible to keep him in one place. He normally wanders off whenever he's bored."

Linda giggled. "Children will be children," she said with a nod. "If you find the children first you have permission to punish my daughter."

"And you have permission to punish my son," Yoshio said as he headed off to find the missing children.

Unbeknownst to the parents their youngest children were hiding under a snack table trying to get the largest piece of cake sitting on the table above them.

"I know momma said I couldn't get cake without her permission at these parties but it has a huge frosting flower and I want it." A little girl with dark hair styled in large curls, she wore a white sailor style dress with black lines across the hem of the skirt and on the collar with a small blue bow tied in the front. She wore a pair of white Mary Jane styled shoes that tied the whole outfit together and wore a pair of pearl stud earrings. Her brown eyes filled with determination mixed with happiness as she crawled from under the table to grab the cake from the table. "I got it!"

"It's mine,"

Looking around the piece of cake and partially over the table the little girl could see a head of dark hair and a small chubby hand holding on the other side of the plate. She frowned pulling the cake towards her. "It's mine, get your own."

"I was getting it for my onee-san," The small voice said. "She likes frosting flowers and would gladly be happy to know I got it for her."

"You did?" The little girl let the cake go and allowed the person who had the cake to take it as she went back under the table and saw the person who she gave the cake to come under the table. Her eyes filled with curiosity towards the fellow cake stealer.

The cake stealer smiled and sat down as he dug his hands into the cake and began eating it. He had dark hair cut in a simple style, which parted to the right, his large grey eyes was filled with happiness as he ate the treat he had gotten.

"You said it was for your onee-san," the girl noted glaring at him. "You told a fib, and it's wrong to tell a fib."

"I said I was getting it for my onee-san," The boy said still eating the cake. "But I changed my mind when I saw it was chocolate."

"I wanted the cake…but fine you can keep it." The little girl puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "I should go back to my mommy she's probably worried about me."

"Wait,"

The boy pushed the plate to the girl and smiled gently. "Here you can have the flower, I don't like this kind of frosting on top."

"You don't like buttercream frosting," The girl took the cake and ate the frosting flower as she giggled; she got a little bit on her dress but did not care as she had her treat. "I'm Jenny what's your name?"

The boy wiped his hands on his pants not caring he was getting his good clothes dirty. "I'm Kyouya."

"That's a funny name, "Jenny noted giggling. "I've never met anyone with your name before Kyouila!"

"It's Kyouya," With a sigh he looked at her and said slowly. "Kyo-uy-a."

"Oh ok Kyou...Kyou…Kyou…" Jenny frowned trying to pronounce his name and finally gave up. "Your name is too hard to say, I think I'll call you…Kyouyo!"

"That's not my name," Kyouya mumbled but quickly saw she was giggling loudly. "Fine only you can call me that ok?"

"Yay that's happy!" Jenny said with a giggle. "Umn…do you wanna go play or something?"

"Umn…I was gonna go back to my father and my older sister," Kyouya said. "They're probably worried about me."

"Please? Don't you wanna play?" Jenny asked. "It'll be for eleven hundred billiony hours so we have time to play."

"Umn…ok, but what are we gonna play?" Kyouya asked. "I don't see any toys around here."

"We'll play hide and go seek," Jenny said giggling. "And then we can play outside cause I saw some rocks that work like chalk when I came in with my family."

Kyouya thought it over but nodded deciding to play with his newfound friend. "But hold my hand cause my mother says that I have to be a gentleman when I am with a lady so I can grow up into a proper adult."

"That's really funny," Jenny said. "My mommy says that I should grow into a proper adult too but I don't wanna do that, I am gonna stay little forever!"

"You can do that?" Kyouya asked his eyes wide with wonder. "That sounds fun, I wanna stay little too."

"There you two are!"

The two children looked up and saw their elder siblings were holding them, the two had been surprised of course but they quickly laughed.

"Jenny your dress is a mess," Jay noted with a sigh.

"Kyouya your good suit is ruined," Fuyumi, said shaking her head with a giggle. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Jay said as he carried Jenny out of the room and sat her on her feet. "Remember what I said about covering your eyes when we go into the boys' room right?"

"Yes keep them closed," Jenny said closing her eyes.

"Jay why don't I take care of Jenny's dress?" asked Fuyumi as she sat Kyouya down. "And you can help with Kyouya."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Fuyumi?" asked Jay keeping a firm hold on Jenny's hand.

"Or keep an eye on them for a moment," Fuyumi looked at Kyouya and said. "Stay there for a few minutes with Jay ok?"

"Ok Nee-san," Kyouya said standing obediently next to Jay watching his sister disappear into the ladies' room. He looked over at Jenny and smile making funny faces at her.

"Oh yeah," Jenny began making funny faces back at Kyouya as she giggled loudly. "You look like a squishy faced alien doing that."

Fuyumi returned with two wet paper towels and a dry one as she handed one to Jay before she knelt down and began cleaning off Kyouya's face and clothes. "My, my Kyouya you're always eating sweets in such a messy manner, you got more on you than in you."

"It had a huge frosting flower on it but I gave it to Jenny," Kyouya said as he let his sister clean him and his clothes.

"I see, well that makes you her prince now," Fuyumi said. "You've given her a flower, even if it's a frosting one."

"That's right," Jay said as he wiped Jenny's face off and began cleaning the white frosting off Jenny's dress. "The two of you are now royalty, just like in the story of the Princess and the Prince of flower village."

"I'm a princess?" Jenny tilted her head to the side but giggled loudly as Jay cleaned off her face. "Stop it Jay that tickles!"

"Stop squirming," Jay said as he finished cleaning Jenny's face making sure all of the frosting was gone. "There you look decent except, stand still and let me fix your ribbon."

"Do I have to?" Jenny whined.

"Yes," Jay began fixing his sister's bow as he looked up at Fuyumi. "Heh, older sibling duties are fun huh?"

"Well yes they are," Fuyumi held Kyouya's hand tightly making sure he didn't wander off. "So Jay, do you play Famicom?"

Jay nodded. "I played it at my friend's house," he said. "But I have a Nintendo at home with Super Mario Brothers and Duck Hunt."

"Oh I love Super Mario!" Fuyumi said jumping up and down.

"Do you wanna come over tomorrow and play?" Jay asked. "I have two controllers and you can be Green Mario."

"I'll have to ask my mother but sure," Fuyumi said. "And I'll bring over my Famicom system and we can play The Legend of Zelda."

"Cool!" Jay said. "Do you have Tetris too?"

"Yep," Fuyumi said proudly. "I always play it with my older brothers but they are sore losers and I don't play it with Kyouya since he's too small."

"That's the same with Jenny," Jay said frowning. "Jenny's too small to play Mario and she likes throwing my controllers roughly."

"So does Kyouya," Fuyumi said.

"There you kids are,"

Linda and Yoshio walked out into the hallway and smiled in relief that their eldest children had found their younger children.

"Um…Father is it ok if I go over to Jay's house tomorrow?" Fuyumi asked. "He's going to show me how to play Super Mario Brothers."

"And can Fuyumi come over mom?" asked Jay. "She's going to bring Tetris over so we can play it together."

"I believe that's a great idea," Yoshio said with a smile. "But Fuyumi you'll have to take Kyouya with you tomorrow."

"Oh yes I promise I will," Fuyumi said with a squeal.

"I don't see why not," Linda, said giggling as her son hugged her. "But you need to watch after Jenny tomorrow since I'm going to be busy with work all day."

"You have my promise mom," Jay said. "This is so cool! I am going to play Tetris!"

"Umn…mommy does this mean I get to see Kyouyo tomorrow?" Jenny asked curiously looking up at her mother.

"Why yes it does," Linda said. "But you two must learn to be friends."

"Oh yay that's happy!" Jenny said happily.

"Kyouya I expect you to get along with Jennifer Anne all right?" Yoshio said looking at Kyouya. "You two must be friends."

"I promise father," Kyouya said with a small smile and he ran over tagging Jenny in the shoulder. "Tag you're it!"

Jenny blinked but looked up at her mother. "Can I play tag now?"

"Yes you may," Linda said watching as her daughter ran off to go catch Kyouya. She smiled at Yoshio and said. "I think this is the start of a strong friendship between our children."

"They're going to get along famously,"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ There was a time when the Moreau and Ootori family got along. This was way before the family feud began that will ultimately become the obstacle in which prevent Kyouya and Jenny from being together in public. Anyway, thank you all for reading this short story; I might make this more than a one shot story if people ask.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Indigo Memories**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews in the initial chapter. I really appreciate that everyone enjoys the story enough for me to make it more than one shot. I am going to give it my best to make this story the best it can be. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and review because feedback is important.

_**Chapter Two**_

"Now Kyouya when we go to visit Jay and Jenny today we'll need to be on our best behaviors and follow every rule of their home all right?"

Fuyumi ran a comb through Kyouya's hair as they sat in their family's main living room; she sat the comb down on the couch next to her. "You look very nice Kyouya, like a little prince."

"But I don't want to be a prince for you Fuyumi-nee," Kyouya said making a face. "I want to be Jenny's prince since I gave her a flower."  
Fuyumi giggled and sat Kyouya down on the floor. "All right go tell mother and father we're leaving and then meet me downstairs at the front door ok?"

Nodding Kyouya took off out of the room and down the hallway as he laughed happily. He was excited to see his new friend and looked forward to playing the whole day away with her. He rounded the corner and ran into his older brother. "I'm sorry Akito-nii."

"You better be Kyouya brat," Akito said glaring at his younger brother. "Why are you running around the house like a barbarian?"

"I'm going to visit my new friend with Fuyumi-nee," Kyouya said. "I even wore my favorite clothes too."

"Tch…playing with a commoner family's pretty pathetic," Akito, said narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't waste my time trying to befriend them."

"That's mean Akito," Kyouya said. "I think they're all nice! And mother was a commoner at one time too."

Akito narrowed his eyes and raised a hand to slap Kyouya but decided against it when he saw their older brother Yuuichi walking down the hallway carrying a stack of books in his arms. "Hey Yuuichi-nii, guess where Kyouya brat is going today,"

"Akito please stop calling our brother that," Yuuichi said though his voice held a tone that was a mixture of annoyance and anger. "If you want to make yourself useful please take my books to my bedroom."

Akito nodded. "All right," he took the books from his elder brother and headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

"So I've heard you've made a friend?" Yuuichi asked with a small smile and gave a soft laugh when Kyouya nodded.

"She's really neat," Kyouya said. "And I met her last night during that huge party because she wanted to eat frosting flowers."

"I see," Yuuichi plucked a small purple rose from the vase nearby and carefully put it in the pocket of Kyouya's shirt. "You have to make a good impression on a young lady, because you'll never know if one day she'll grow up to be your wife."

"Why would I want that?" Kyouya asked in confusion. "I don't want to take a wife cause I am too little and our parents would be upset."

"It's just a thought Kyouya," Yuuichi said smiling gently. "Now do you have a gift for her?"

Kyouya shook his head and gave a small laugh when Yuuichi held out a bar of wrapped chocolate. "Where'd you get that?"

"Magic," Yuuichi said. "Now give that to her, all women love chocolate regardless of age and if you want you can take her some flowers too."

"But we're only friends," Kyouya began but nodded as he put the chocolate bar in his pocket and hugged his brother. "Thank you Yuuichi-nii."

"You're welcome and have fun on your play date," Yuuichi called watching as Kyouya ran down the hallway. He smiled shaking his head and made note to ask Kyouya about how it went.

"Mother,"

Kyouya ran down the hallway and saw his mother exit the living room; he laughed happily and jumped into his mother's arms. "Mother, Guess what! Yuuichi told me to bring my new friend chocolate cause all girls like chocolate and I also have a flower too but that's to make my clothes look nice."

Kasumi Ootori giggled softly as she hugged her youngest son happily; she looked down at him with shining brown eyes. "I am glad you're going to be a little gentleman in seeing your new friend Kyouya-mine."

Kyouya laughed. "Mother, you should come with me and Fuyumi-nee to see her." He said. "Unless you and father have something else to do today,"

"Nope, I was going out to the gardens to tend to the rose bushes, there are some beautiful roses blooming, there is one that's tiny but it's going to be a beautiful white I think, unless it turns pink like the other that bloomed last week."

"Oh…well I'll play a lot more for the both of us," Kyouya said. "Mother…"

"Yes Kyouya-mine?" Kasumi asked.

"Umn…nothing," Kyouya said quietly as he cuddled closer in her embrace. He did not want to tell his mother that Akito had called him Kyouya brat again.

Sitting Kyouya down and glancing at the clock Kasumi said gently. "It's time to go play right?" she asked. "Tell me all about it when you come home all right?"

"Yes mother," Kyouya said as he hugged Kasumi before running down the hallway, he stopped at the stairs and skipped down them two at a time all the while humming happily, he looked up towards the door and saw Fuyumi waiting for him at the door. He saw she was carrying a purple and white backpack, he knew she had her Famicom system in the bag.

"My, my, Kyouya what took you so long?" Fuyumi asked. "I thought I'd have to leave without you."

"I had to say goodbye to mother," Kyouya said taking his sister's hand. "And I ran into Yuuichi-nii and Akito-nii."

"Was Akito nice to you?" Fuyumi asked opening door as she walked out pulling Kyouya along with her.

"No…he called me Kyouya brat again, and was really mean saying we were going to play with commoners," Kyouya said with a pout. "I didn't tell mother about it because I don't want her to be sad."

"I'll deal with Akito for you," Fuyumi promised. "He won't get away with being a sourpuss because he's not the baby anymore."

Kyouya nodded and held Fuyumi's hand tightly and followed her as they walked to the house next door. He began wondering what kind of games he and Jenny would play.

* * *

"Jay stop pulling my hair,"

Jenny let out a loud whine as Jay ran a brush through her hair, forced to sit on her bed and let her brother fix her hair. "That's not happy."

"Jenny, we are having guests and I want your hair to look presentable," Jay picked up the hairspray and began spraying Jenny's hair. Smiling gently and he said. "Beautiful as expected of a young Moreau girl."

"Jay why do you care what I look like?" Jenny asked curious tugging on the blue dress he wore; her hair tied in two high pigtails with ribbons around them. "And why are you wearing your Michael Jackson jacket?"

"It's my favorite," Jay said simply. "It's not like I'm trying to impress Fuyumi or anything."

"Ooh you like Fuy...Fuy…Fuyu," Jenny said with a loud giggle. "Jay is in love with a girl! Jay likes a girl!"

"I do not!" Jay said. "She's just cool and I want to play Tetris and Legend of Zelda with her today."

"Ok, I just want to play with Kyouyo!" Jenny said giggling. "We're gonna play Barbies, ride bikes, and have a tea party."

"Children games," Jay scoffed and took Jenny's hand as he walked down the stairs to the playroom, he paused at hearing the doorbell ringing and he walked over opening the door. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled. "What's up Fuyumi?"

"Hi Jay, I bought my Famicom over," Fuyumi said holding out her backpack and I bought Kyouya over to play too."

"Cool, we can let the rugrats play in the other room and we can set up the game in the media room," Jay said taking Fuyumi's hand. "Allow me to be your Smooth Criminal the whole time."

Fuyumi blinked a few times and giggled. "That's silly Jay," she said. "You're much more of a gentleman than a criminal, sans the smooth part."

Jay turned bright red but rushed after Fuyumi to help her set up the game.

"Hi!" Jenny said with a giggled as she hugged Kyouya. "I missed you Kyouyo, but I am glad you came over, we can play Barbies today."

"Umn…" Kyouya reached into his pocket and held out the chocolate bar Yuuichi had given him. "For you cause girls like chocolate."

Staring at the candy bar a moment and looking up at Kyouya, she snapped it in half and held out the other half. "Here, you can have half cause I can't eat candy all by myself without a tummy ache."

"Thank you," Kyouya put the candy in his pocket and grabbed Jenny's hand. "You said you wanted to play right?"

"Yes, come on let's go play!" Jenny said leading him to the playroom. "We can play Barbies and have a tea party."

"That sounds fun," Kyouya said. "Umn…what's a Barbie?"

"It's a doll," Jenny said as she looked around the room and ran over to where her playhouse sat, she grabbed her Barbie dolls and held them up for Kyouya to see. "See, these are my Barbies, do you want to play with them?"

"Umn…do you have Ultra Man?" Kyouya asked curiously. "I don't like playing with dolls."

"What's Ultraman?" Jenny asked curiously. "Is he like HeMan or GI Joe?"

"He's a super hero," Kyouya said. "He protects all of Japan like the Zyrurangers and Kamen Rider Black."

Jenny shook her head. "No…I don't have those toys," she said. "We could play in my playhouse instead."

"Doing what?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"We can play house, I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy," Jenny said before grabbing her baby doll nearby. "And this will be our baby."

"But it's a girl," Kyouya said. "We should have a boy doll."

Jenny shook her head. "No, no we should have a girl first," she said giggling. "My mommy says that girls are a joyful child and that they're always fun to be pretty."

"Umn…ok," Kyouya said walking to the playhouse as he looked around at the brightly colored interior, he saw a play stove and smiled. "We can use this as the servants' house."

"No we live there," Jenny said simply. "I cook, go to work as a singer and take care of our baby, and you are a doctor who works at Stuffed animal hospital."

Kyouya nodded again and followed with Jenny's game, he laughed at how silly Jenny was being as they played. "Hey, can we play something else now?"

"Umn ok," Jenny said sitting her doll down as she took Kyouya's hand. "Come on let's go outside and play….wait I think I hear….ooh ice cream truck!"

Kyouya blinked and heard the same sound, he reached into his pockets trying to find money but frowned that he did not have any. "I'll go ask Fuyumi-nee to buy me ice cream."

"No need," Jenny said pulling Kyouya to the main living room as she called out with a giggled. "Ice Cream, Ice cream, Ice cream man is coming!"

A man with a shiny baldhead and wearing glasses looked up and smiled as he saw the little girl dancing in the doorway. He got up and walked over kneeling down in front of Jenny. "Jenny is there something you want?"

"Ice creams please Uncle Roy," Jenny said with a cute giggle. "Me and Kyouyo want ice cream but we have no monies."

"I see," Roy looked at Kyouya and smiled before he turned back to Jenny. "All right we'll see what we can do about that."

"Yay that's happy!" Jenny said as her Uncle headed out of the house and flagged down the ice cream truck, which stopped in front of the gates. "Yay the ice cream man stopped!"

"What would you two kids like?" Roy asked looking at Jenny and Kyouya.

"I want the Hello Kitty Ice Cream with the gumball eyes Uncle Roy," Jenny said.

"All right," Roy said and then looked at Kyouya. "And what would you like Kyouya,"

"Umn…well…" Kyouya pointed to the picture of the Ultraman ice cream.

"All right Ultraman and Hello Kitty Ice Cream it is," Roy said as he purchased the ice creams and handed them to the two children.

"Thank you!" Jenny and Kyouya said in unison as they opened the ice cream and rushed back to the house happily eating.

"You uncle bought me ice cream too…" Kyouya said. "No one usually buys me ice cream…well Fuyumi-nee does but only cause I usually cry."

"My Uncle Roy always likes giving things," Jenny said. "He's really awesome and he's just like Baloo from The Jungle Book!"

"He is?" Kyouya asked looking over watching as Roy went back to the living room to finish reading. "But I thought Baloo was a bear."

Jenny giggled. "He is but my Uncle is just like him," She said. "He even sings that fun song from the movie if I ask him."

"That's neat!" Kyouya said finishing his ice cream and he laughed watching as Jenny ate hers. "Yours is all over your dress."

"So was yours," Jenny teased poking him in the forehead. "But its ok cause being ice cream people would be fun!"

Shaking his head Kyouya took her hand. "Come on let's go find Fuyumi-nee and your onii-chan."

"Ok!" Jenny giggled and pulled Kyouya to the media room as she let out a loud squeal. "I wanna play Mario too!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ Another Chapter down, the second day of play between our dear Shadow King and Melodious princess, things can only get better from here. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Indigo Memories: First Meetings**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"It's morning! Hooray!"

Kyouya got out of bed as his sock covered feet touched the wood floor of his bedroom; he looked down the balcony and smiled gently seeing that his older sister had lain out his clothes for the day. He quickly rushed down the stairs skipping the last two steps and ran over looking at what he was going to be wearing for the day.

"These are my favorite play clothes!" He ran towards the bathroom and opened the door as he decided to get ready to play with his friend next door. It was not every day that he was excited to get outside and play. As he finished getting ready, he walked out and picked up his clothes as he put them on carefully making sure not to put them on backwards or tear them.

"Kyouya are you…" Fuyumi looked into the room and giggled watching. "My, my you're already ready? I am impressed that you got out of bed early."

"Yes, I want to go see Jenny today," Kyouya finished putting on his shoes as he put his pajamas into the clothes hamper. "We're going to play all day!"

"While I am happy you're excited to play," Fuyumi said glancing at the clock. "But it's too early to go play, everyone might be still sleeping."

"Nu-uh Fuyumi-nee," Kyouya said. "It's daylight outside so everyone's up and I can go play with Jenny."

Fuyumi went to object but saw Kyouya was already out the door. She shook her head and giggled at her brother's enthusiasm.

* * *

The door to the Moreau mansion opened as Linda Moreau was heading off to go to work, she paused and looked down noticing Kyouya sitting on the porch.

"Oh dear, Kyouya what are you doing here?" Asked Linda with a gentle smile, she was surprised to see the little boy sitting and waiting.

"I came to play with Jenny," Kyouya said proudly. "Is she ready to play?"

Linda giggled. "Yes she is, but she is still eating breakfast," She said. "However if you go right in I am sure she'll be happy to see you."

Kyouya nodded. "Thank you Moreau-san!" he went into the house and noticed Jenny was sitting in the living room eating cereal and watching TV. He smiled brightly and snuck over putting his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Is it Santa?" Jenny asked with a giggle as she sat down her spoon unable to continue eating.

"No."

"The Easter bunny,"

"No guess again."

"Kyouyo,"

Kyouya uncovered Jenny's eyes and nodded. "Hi!" he said hugging her. "Are you ready to play?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm watching cartoons with my big brother today," she said. "My mommy got us a magical box that we can watch shows from home."

"Ooh," Kyouya nodded as he turned and watched TV. "Who's that?"

Jenny giggled. "That's Pooh bear," She said. "I love him a lot cause mommy got me the real Pooh bear and I love him a lot."

Kyouya nodded and then looked at Jenny noticing she was pouring cereal in another bowl. "What ya doing?"

Jenny pushed the bowl to him. "Here, you have to eat cereal to watch Cartoons," she said. "And eating Fruit Loops are yummy to eat."

"Jenny is that show over?" Jay walked into the living room; he wore Ninja Turtle pajamas and carried a plate of pancakes. "Awesome it's off so that means Turtles will be on now."

"Icky," Jenny frowned. "That's not happy."

Jay smiled. "We can watch the rest of our cartoons after mine goes off," he promised and sat down on the couch. He smiled gently. "And I bet Kyouya would like the turtles."

"He will not," Jenny said. "He likes Pooh bear too right?" she looked and saw Kyouya was watching the TV without blinking.

"This is so cool," Kyouya noted with a small smile. "Turtle ninjas,"

Jenny puffed out her cheeks and made a face as she decided not to say anything, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Jay stole my friend."

* * *

"Lookie, I'm Leonardo!"

Kyouya struck a pose as he stood atop the couch, he wore a blue headband on his head and was pretending he was one of the ninja turtles. He looked down at Jenny and smiled. "Come on Jenny you can be the red one ok?"

"I don't wanna play," Jenny mumbled as she sat on the grass holding her doll, she looked down at her abandoned tea set.

"Come on!" Kyouya picked up the doll and laughed as he tossed it in the air. "See she can be the alien brain thing."

"NO!" Jenny took her doll and glared. "Why don't you go play dumb boy games with my brother? I hate the turtles!"

"Why are you so mad?" Kyouya asked staring at Jenny. "You were happy earlier."

"I don't want to play turtles or with you!" Jenny said glaring.

"Jenny…" Kyouya grabbed Jenny's hand and smiled. "Play please?"

Jenny nodded. "Ok," she said holding her doll. "But I don't want to be a turtle, I'll be April cause she's a girly girl and you can save me."

Kyouya nodded. "All right," He laughed and went to the bench as he stood on it and looked around. "I see Shredder!" he jumped off the bench and ran over pretending to fight Shredder despite nothing being there.

"Jenny! Kyouya, it's lunch time!"

Both kids looked at each other before they ran back to the house they saw Jenny's aunt Anne was in the doorway.

"All right, go wash your hands for lunch and then meet me in the kitchen," Anne said with a smile.

"Kay!" Both of the children ran into the house and to the bathroom as they turned on the water and began washing their hands.

"What do you think we're having for lunch?" Kyouya asked looking at Jenny as he dried his hands.

"I don't know but my aunty always makes really yummy snacks," Jenny said with a giggle as she dried her hands and turned off the water. "Come on Kyouyo."

Kyouya followed Jenny and he smiled at her noticing she was happy about lunch. "I wonder if it's something good."

Jenny smiled. "It is," she giggled and saw her aunt and uncle in the kitchen. "Yay this is happy!"

Roy smiled gently. "Have a seat you two," He said. "Lunch shall be served; today's going to be special."

Kyouya blinked and sat down next to Jenny at the small table.

Anne walked over to the table and put the plates and cups on the table. "All right today's lunch special is vegetable sundaes or Peanut butter and jelly."

Kyouya and Jenny looked at one another before they smiled and said in unison. "Peanut butter and jelly please!"

"Good choice," Anne said with a smile as she grabbed their plates and put the sandwiches on the plates and sat them on the table. "Remember to eat everything on your plates."

"Kay!" Jenny giggled and began happily eating her sandwich; she looked up and saw Kyouya was tearing his in half. She tilted her head to the side. "What ya doing Kyouyo?"

"Making it easier to eat," Kyouya said. "And I like them being in small squares so I can share with you."

Jenny giggled. "Yay that's happy!" She said finishing her sandwich before she held up her cup. Uncle Roy! I need drink!"

Roy smiled. "Jennifer Anne, what did I tell you about your manners?"

Jenny smiled. "Please!"

Roy smiled. "That's better," he poured the milk into Jenny's cup before he poured milk into Kyouya's cup. "There you two are."

Jenny smiled and drank her milk. "Yummy!" she said giggling. "Kyouyo, do you want to watch Oliver and Company today?"

Kyouya looked up at Jenny. "What's Oliver and Company?" he asked.

Jenny smiled. "It's my favorite movie," She said. "You haven't seen it?"

Kyouya shook his head and finished eating as he drank his milk too. "I don't watch too many movies cause my mother and father are too busy to take me to see them."

"That's not happy," Jenny, pouted. "But you can watch them here, it's really fun!"

Kyouya nodded. "Ok,"

"Are you two done?" Anne asked with a smile. "There is a special surprise for you two in the living room."

Both children nodded as they stood up and ran into the living room, their eyes widened at the sight of a popcorn machine and beanbags in front of a large TV.

"Yay this is happy!" Jenny squealed, pulled Kyouya to the beanbags, and sat down on her pink one. "Sit on the blue one; we get to watch a movie together!"

"Movies," Kyouya said but shrugged as he sat down, he looked down in front of them and saw a bowl of different sweets. "Are these all for us?"

Jenny giggled. "Yes," She said. "We get to eat sweets like in a movie theatre and popcorn too."

"All right kids," Roy said sitting the large bowl of popcorn on to the floor in front of them. "The movie shall begin, and remember if you want to stop the movie you press the square on the remote."

"Ok."

Roy smiled and put the movie into the VCR and turned it on. "Enjoy kids." He called as he left the living room.

* * *

"Kyouya it's time to go home,"

Linda blinked as she looked in to the living room and saw that both children were asleep, she smiled gently and motioned for Yoshio to come and look. "Isn't that sweet?"

Yoshio smiled. "It is," he walked over to Kyouya and picked him up carefully not to wake him. "He'll be sleeping all night."

Linda smiled and picked up Jenny. "Well it's a shame we have to separate them until winter," She said. "But I am sure they'll have such fun together next month during your visit to New York."

_**End chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Indigo Memories: First Meetings**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ It has been awhile since I have updated this story and I am so sorry for that. Real life got in the way and I had to focus upon college and exams. However, I have a little time to kill so I can work on this story. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and if possible review, as I love hearing what you guys think will happen next.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it.

_**Chapter Four: Birthday Party Smiles**_

The door to Chuck E Cheese opened as the sound of arcade machines and happy children filled the air, a family from Japan looked around the busy area and saw the other family they were looking for as they walked to the party area.

"We're here Linda," Yoshio called with a smile as he held Kyouya's hand. "This is interesting for a child's party."

Linda smiled. "I tried talking Jenny into having her party somewhere else but of course she didn't want to go anywhere else." She said with a smile. "I am glad there are another set of hands to help out today."

"Wait you want me to…" Yoshio gave a sigh but nodded. "All right if you insist Linda, I am sure the children will be willing to have another adult supervising them."

"Actually," Linda handed him the stack of napkins. "Please sit these on the table near the children's plates." She then giggled as Jenny ran over. "Jennifer Anne look who's here."

Jenny let out a squeal as she hugged Kyouya. "Hi Kyouyo did you come all the way from Japan for my party?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yep," he held up the box he held. "This is your present; I picked it out just for you and umn…"

"Come on let's go play," Jenny took his hand and giggled watching Kyouya put the box on the table. "You're going to have so much fun!"

Kyouya followed Jenny as he looked around. He had never been to too many places that had arcade games and a play area. He noticed there were some kids who were playing the games and winning tickets.

"See, my friend is here now," Jenny, giggled. "This is Kyouyo, he's really one of my best friends and he's always fun to play with."

"Hi," The little girl with brown hair done in loops at the back of her head giggled shyly. "I'm Helen Saijo."

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" A little red head bounced happily from toe to toe. "I'm Eileen! But please call me Eili! I ate three pieces of candy already so I am hyper!"

Kyouya looked at the two girls but nodded. "Hi, I'm Kyouya."

The girls looked at him before giggling as they ran off together to play.

"Why'd they laugh at me?" Kyouya asked with a small pout on his face. "Is it cause I sound funny?"

"No, they giggled at anything," Jenny explained taking his hand. "Come on let's go play in the tunnels and on the slide."

Kyouya nodded and followed Jenny; he began wondering how exactly they would play in the tunnels if they were on the ceiling.

"Come on!"

* * *

"Jenny where are you?"

Kyouya crawled through the tunnels as he tried finding Jenny, he noticed she was not anywhere to be seen, and he found it a little unsettling that he had been separated from her.

"I'm here Kyouyo!" Jenny said hanging upside down from the very top of the tunnel. "Come on up, we're having a meeting here."

"A meeting," Kyouya climbed up the tunnel and noticed there were more children inside the top tunnel. "Who are they?"

Jenny giggled. "These are fellow explorers," She said proudly. "Everyone this is my friend Kyouyo, he's from Japan."

"Oooh." The kids said looking at their newfound friend.

"He is really fun too, last time we went to a huge aquarium and played for eleven hundred billion hours," Jenny said. "And then we ate ice cream too."

"Is he your boyfriend Jenny?" asked a blonde little girl.

"He's a boy and he's my friend so yes," Jenny said giggling hugging Kyouya. "I love Kyouyo a lot so we're gonna be friends forever."

The kids went silent before laughing again. "Jenny and Kyouya sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-ING!" they sang in unison. "First comes love! Then comes marriage, and then comes Jenny with the baby carriage!"

"Stop being mean," Jenny whined. "It's not funny!"

"You love Kyouya! You love Kyouya!" they said in unison.

"She said stop it!" Kyouya said glaring. "It's not nice to tease anyone, so what if she's my friend and she's a girl, I like playing games with her."

The other kids began laughing again as they watched Jenny climb out the tunnel in tears. "Wait we didn't mean it!"

Jenny sniffled as she went down the slide and began crying.

"Jenny, wait," Kyouya followed her and hugged her. "Don't be sad, I know what will cheer you up, do you want to go play a game?"

Jenny looked up at him. "Kyouyo…" she said softly.

"Come on let's go," Kyouya took her hand and led her to the arcade area; he saw his sister Fuyumi was playing a dance game with Jay. "See, my onee-san's having fun with your onii-san, they're friends, and no one teases them."

"That's cause they like each other," Jenny pointed out with a sniffle. "I feel sad because you may be sad about being teased."

"I don't mind," Kyouya said. "I'm a big boy so I don't let things get to me anymore and my mother and onee-san says that if I am a big boy I have to make sure no one cries."

"Kyouyo…" Jenny said giggling; she looked up and saw Chuck E Cheese walk out. "Ooh yay! It's Chuck E, he came to play too!"

Kyouya blinked and saw a giant mouse greeting children, he followed Jenny and kept close to her so not to get lost. "Is he like Mickey?"

Jenny shook her head. "Sort of," she giggled running over and hugging the mouse. "Hi Chuck E, I'm Jenny, are you here to come to my party too?"

Chuck E looked down at Jenny and nodded as he pat her on the head before going to greet others.

"See, he likes me!" Jenny said giggling. "Kyouyo how come you didn't come to say hi?"

"Umn…I didn't want to." Kyouya said. "Come on let's go play games now ok?"

"You have to meet him," Jenny said taking his hand and pulling him to where Chuck E Cheese was going. "We can go say hi to him alone while he goes to make more pizza with his friends."

"Jenny I don't think we should…" Kyouya felt uneasy about it but followed her. "What if he gets mad and tells our parents?"

"He's a really nice mouse," Jenny said going to the door as she pushed it open. "Chuck E, my friend and I came to say…" she let out a small scream at the sight of Chuck E taking his head off. "Y…you're a fake!"

The man gasped and hastily put on his head but knew that the damage was done as he had traumatized two children.

"Come on Jenny," Kyouya pulled Jenny away and ran back to the table where their parents were.

"Kyouya, Jenny? What happened?" Linda asked noticing the children hiding under the table. "Is everything ok?"

Jenny sniffled and threw herself in her mother's arms. "Mommy, Chuck E is a fake!" She said crying louder. "He…he's not real…"

"Oh sweetie, come on that's not true," Linda, said gently running a hand through Jenny's hair. "It's all right."

"I wanna go home…" Jenny said crying more.

"Kyouya come on out," Yoshio said as he watched his son crawl from under the table. "Are you all right?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes," he said. "I am sad since Jenny's crying now."

"There must be something you can do to cheer her up," Yoshio reached into his pocket and pulled money out as he handed it to Kyouya. "Go play some games and win a prize for her, I'm sure she'll cheer up then Kyouya."

"Really father," Kyouya said taking the money. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Why yes," Yoshio said. "It'll help make her smile and it'll prevent her from being upset on her birthday."

Kyouya nodded. "All right father," He smiled rushing off to go play some games, he had saw a prize he wanted to win for Jenny and made note to make sure he got it for her.

* * *

"I'll win a prize for her,"

Kyouya stood in front of the skee ball and made note to make sure he would win at least ten tickets so he could be closer to his goal of getting Jenny a prize. With a smile, he put in the token as the game began. Picking up one of the wooden balls, he began throwing them into the game making sure that he at least got higher numbers.

"That's going to take all day,"

Kyouya turned around and saw Eileen and Helen standing behind him. "Huh?" he asked curiously. "Why would it take all day?"

"Cause you're playing the hard way," Helen said. "We can help you cause we don't want Jenny to be sad either."

"And if you get her a prize it'll make her smile," Eileen said. "So let us help you, and we can work together."

Kyouya nodded. "Ok, what do we do?" he asked.

Eileen climbed up on the skee ball machine and grabbed a few of the wooden balls as she walked up and put them inside the one hundred scoring area. "See, we do it this way and more tickets come out."

Kyouya watched as Eileen continued, he looked over and saw Helen was on another machine doing the same thing. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"It's easy as long as you don't get caught," Helen said simply. "We'll have a lot of tickets in no time."

Kyouya shrugged before he climbed on the machine and helped Eileen, he looked over his shoulder and saw a few more tickets coming out.

"What are you guys doing?"

The three children froze up and saw Jay and Fuyumi standing near the machines, they held a look of interest on their faces.

"We're playing," Helen said with a giggle. "We're winning tickets."

"That's not right…" Jay said.

The kids were going to climb down when they saw Jay toss up more balls to them.

"You need someone to toss them up to you," Jay said. "And you always need to have a look out too."

"Which is what I'll do," Fuyumi said looking around making sure no one else saw them. She giggled at the sight of her younger brother doing something so rebellious.

After two hours of playing, the machine had run out of tickets and there were a pile of colorful tickets on the floor in front of the machine. Kyouya blinked at the piles in surprise.

"There, you have more than enough now," Eileen said. "Now you can get Jenny a prize to make her happy."

"Umn…" Kyouya picked up the tickets as Helen and Eileen helped him before heading over to the prize counter. He looked at the prizes on the wall trying to decide what to pick for Jenny.

"You should get her the roller-skating Barbie," Eileen said with a smile. "She would love that a lot!"

"No no get her the toy piano," Helen said. "It's really fun and it plays music too!"

Kyouya went silent before he looked up and saw a large Chuck E Cheese doll on the shelf. "That." He said pointing at it.

The person behind the counter nodded and got the doll down before taking the tickets. "You have two thousand left," she said with a smile.

"Umn…the Barbie and the piano too," Kyouya said with a smile as he took the toys before he handed them to Eileen and Helen. "Here, these are for you." He said. "Cause you helped me win this for Jenny."

"Thank you…" Helen smiled as she hugged the piano before hugging Kyouya. "You're nice."

"Wheee, I have a new Barbie!" Eileen said giggling. "I love it so much! Thank you for the Barbie Kyouyo!"

Kyouya blushed. "Only Jenny can call me that," He said but hugged them as he ran over. "Jenny! Jenny!"

Jenny was still sitting with her mother crying. She had not been able to cheer up and didn't want to do anything but go home.

"Jenny," Linda said gently. "Look, I think Kyouya wants you to play with him."

Jenny looked up and sniffled. "I don't want to play Kyouyo." She said.

"Here, I got you this," Kyouya held up the doll and smiled. "I won it with Helen and Eileen's help."

"That's for me?" Jenny asked wiping her eyes. "Are you sure…you worked hard to win it and…"

"I want you to smile," Kyouya said gently. "Please smile again Jenny? You're no fun if you're not happy."

Jenny sniffled wiping her eyes and smiled. "Yay that's happy!" She said hugging him and taking the doll. "I love it! You got me a real Chuck E Cheese."

Kyouya smiled more and hugged her again. "I don't want you to be sad anymore cause of the mean mouse scaring you."

"I am happier now thanks to you Kyouyo!" Jenny hugged him again.


End file.
